


Let's Try!

by Zenchi (ZenChi7824)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mild Smut, Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Romance, Surprises, Teen Romance, True Love, polishipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenChi7824/pseuds/Zenchi
Summary: Christmas is coming and should be spent with someone you hold dearly from the bottom of your heart, or so had Gold believed. Red and Gold are always closer than ever, and that should be the way it works around, forever. But what if there was a situation that was happening between the two: that actually lead to some misunderstanding, to even accusing, and how it would ended to another unexpected, and surprising event instead? More fluffiness, awkward moments, silliness, combined with soft romance, and more of Polishipping [Red/Gold]!





	1. A Call and Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! We’ve meet again after the last Polishipping’s story, now, haven’t we? ~ ;D I know I was supposedly to post the Pokemon fiction with Tensaishipping [Steven/Brendan] later, but I have been writing and too absorbed with The Last Remnant fiction’s atmosphere, with the title of [Would You…?] in case you’re curious, for the whole week or around. :’D 
> 
> And, good news! Since Christmas and New Year almost arrived, I, somehow, have a new idea on to make more of a side story for [Red/Gold] pairing again! ;D (I’m going to make some of you readers who had been sailing this ships happy out there~) A Christmas related-themed side story~
> 
> Just a little note for everyone who is going to read this, well… this is kind of a side story from the works I have been done before, with the title of [Hey, I Love You] and [You Know, I Love You]. In case you have read it, then, this could be served as another fluffy time they had after, or maybe a continuation, if you’d like the idea. But if you haven’t… well, it doesn’t matter! ;D It is a side story, after all~
> 
> Ahem. This is getting too much by the author’s note (it was almost like a rant to me, but it wasn’t, really ;’D) By the way, the title might, or might not suggest what was happening on the inside of this fiction. But rest assured, you will know what I meant once you’ve read the whole story. So, what are you waiting for? Scroll down and enjoy the ride-no-read! ;D

It was just a day before Christmas when I spent the night on Red’s house again, after clearing up some things that had happened for a week ago, and after what we’ve been through from Mt. Silver, to the route under, and spending almost all the days that followed as we climbed the mountain and trekked down whenever we wanted to go home, either to Kanto or Johto. Living inside of a cavern wasn’t a bad idea, really, even though it was truly an exhausting journey to have, especially whenever you just wanted to lay down somewhere, and lazing around with no practice or anything heavy to begin, or started the day with.

By the way, the name’s Gold! I was an active and one hell of energetic boy _–and would always be–_ and always had a Fire Type Pokemon as my best pal, Typhlosion. I just recently gained the title of the Champion right after Red’s disappearance from the society _–which ended up with me finding him on the top of Mt.Silver and spending the days with him inside the cavern after–_ and somehow… becoming his lover. I just never expect the day would come when I actually got confessed with _–by the former Champion–_ and I actually agreed to become his lover at the latter time, after some understanding and feeling the same.

Introduction aside, so this was what happened. It was three days before Christmas and snowing heavily on the outside of my house when Red suddenly called via Pokegear, when we were actually separating ourselves for a week as we need to train ourselves for some time in our own hometown and on the road outside, after three months dating and sticking together like a glue. We were almost inseparable to each other whenever we went somewhere back then, to make the people around us _–either it was elderly or Ace Trainers on the road–_ always remembered and called us as the _‘Inseparable Champion Duo’_ , _‘Two Lonely Champs’_ , or _‘Two Silly_ Duos’, and so on.

_But we are not lonely. We are dating each other, and we kept our privacy on the outside; even though sometimes Red got wits and daring enough to hold my hands out on the bright road under the blaring sun. But whatever they said, I didn’t actually give that much of a care, as long as I am with Red then everything is alright._

It was also actually… kind of surprising for Red, who had been disconnected with the society and super outdated, just came back with a sudden interest on owning a new technology before his eyes, a Pokegear, nonetheless. I thought that Red was at first, curious with the Pokegear _–as I brought it to the cavern and making some misunderstanding with Red before–_ but as the time goes on and how he coop up with his lives after when he had been back to his house and visiting mine in Johto as well, it wasn’t actually because he was curious. _Well, he was, at first, really._

But the real reason is: it was because he _was_ actually trying to follow the trend himself and wanted to check out the new stuffs that he had been missing while he left the regions, and also… trying to rely on the newest and simple technologies himself, or so Red had said to me. About this too, I just knew about it when Red was suddenly having a talk about having a new Pokegear to me, once we had arrived on the Goldenrod City’s Department Store one day. We actually talked about it as I lent it to him for a few minutes as he checked the Pokegear out _–and he was actually a fast learner and quick to adapt with new things just after a few seconds fiddling with the screen, I realized–_ before he actually came to the Department Store’s Clerk front immediately and asked for it. He bought it as soon as he was shown of it, of course, and then coming back to my side as he returned my gear, saying, _‘At last, we are matched evenly now’._ I know Red meant it in a good way _–and in another lover term–_ especially when he smiled warmly as he said it.

_Heck, I know I am blushing furiously from recalling it, even now._

Shaking my head slightly _–to push aside what I’ve been recalling myself with–_ I picked up the already ringing _–and too loud to deafened one’s ear from–_ Pokegear as I took a seat on the top of my bed, while hugging a pillow on my other hand. Once I’ve seated myself comfortably and positioned my Pokegear on one side of my ears, I was immediately greeted by the low and almost quiet voice which only belonged to the older boy and _no one else_ other, Red.

“Hello, is this Gold?”

I hummed in response.

“Yeah, Red, it is me. What’s up?” I smiled brightly as I noticed there was a hint of happiness in Red’s tone later.

“I am just checking if you are alright. And to me, it seems that you are doing just fine.” Red made a throaty chuckle after, which reverberated through from the Pokegear to my ears, sending me waves of pleasure, and making me getting quite giddy from.

_Well, damn you, Red, already making my heart beats and thumped faster than the Goldenrod’s Magnet Train’s speed when you just called today, after a week of your trainings and not even any single message!_

I cringed a little as I had these thoughts _–of being half disappointed by Red’s absence, and half because of Red was busily training himself, and forgetting me on the top of it–_ then replied with a little sulky tone,

“Well, I am alright, Red. I _am_ , really. And what about you? Surely you are doing just fine there, I suppose? How’s your training, good? And your Pokemon? Charizard, yeah, is it doing well as I’ve seen a week ago?” I asked continuously after, making Red chuckling even more.

“Ask all of the questions slowly, Gold. You know I won’t be going anywhere as we are having this calls. First, I am fine, thank you for asking. And second, yes, my training was all good, and I’m good enough to have a battle with you again, if you wanted to. Charizard’s doing well, as usual, but… it seemed to be growling at me these days… maybe it was missing your Typhlosion as it rival, or something.” Red then laughed loudly, making me jumped from the sudden loud sound.

Hitching a gasp and moving the Pokegear from my ear, I then hummed. Red seemed to be eager on wanting to talk with me that time _–I realized it–_ as he continued again, without giving a pause.

“And, Gold? Do you have the time to go with me to the Department Store this Sunday? I am… well, not giving you excuses to meet, it’s just… I am asking you out, on _a date_ , if you’d like the sound of it. I… _missed_ you.”

I bit my lower lip as Red trailed off in silence, making my cheeks felt the heat from what Red had just said, and surely, it would be very red in color. _Even Tamato Berry’s color wouldn’t compare to my face, I bet._ Seeing there was no response coming from the other side of the Pokegear’s dialing, I was by then leaned my ear closer to the Pokegear again, making a slight nod as I replied softly.

“Yeah, I… hear you.”

Red then made a gasp, or so I’ve heard for a moment, before there was suddenly a sound of something fell from. I didn’t know what was that sound, or where it was coming from _–since there wasn’t anything falling from, not on my room–_ but judging from the sound itself, it must be coming from Red’s side, as he flumped down on the top of his bed. And not long, a creak followed from. Then for sure, I knew he was relaxing himself as he had this call with me. I smiled briefly as I imagined Red lazing around on the bed, just like how I was right now.

“Gold.”

“Yeah, Red? What is it?” I asked again, making a curious look at nothing in particular, just a habit I had whenever I talked with Red, even if the person wasn’t in front of me.

“Are you being sulky, or… angry at, because I didn’t send you any messages this one whole week?”

I then gasped loudly _–being surprised from how Red actually knew–_ which just earning myself a chuckle from the Pokegear’s other side. Red was by then laughed loudly, and how there was a muffled sound _–he must be trying to held his laugh back with the back of his hand–_ coming from. Making a low growl in response, I was by then made a snort that was loud enough to be heard, making Red giving his small snicker.

“If I must admit, yeah. But I know you are busy, so it is alright. I _understand._ A week as we promised, right?” I said as I balled my hand into a fist, punching it slightly to the pillow I had in my hand.

“Yes, a week. And I’m sorry that you must wait until Sunday again _–which is three days from today–_ with more trainings, and I couldn’t go there for today, as I had more trainings to do, Gold.”

I just hummed again, and rolling my eyes from. Well it wasn’t unexpected if Red wanted to train again after just a week. He was one Pokemon lover and totally passionate with all the Pokemons out there, and would probably jump himself over the new region for a whole year without returning home, if he was about to encountered a new one, for completing the Pokedex. _The Legend, the Pokemon Master and a passionate trainer, and now to become my lover, Red._ I was actually the same, but since I’ve captured all the legends here in Johto, and somehow going to the Kanto region after few times, I was getting quite slack and mostly spend my days with training my Typhlosion on the outside.

“Well, I don’t mind to wait, really. Anyway, since you’re that busy, should I just visit you through Goldenrod’s Magnet Train?” I tilted my head slightly as I waited a response from Red, which was faster than I’ve expected.

“You don’t have to, Gold. I want to do the honor to visit you myself, and that’s why exactly I want us to go on the date this Sunday, Gold. I want to make up the days we had been lost in contact, lack of touch, and lack of voice, alright? I know you are not liking the long distance relationship _–and me, as well–_ after we had after how we’ve been spending our enjoyable times for three months long, both on the cavern and my-“

“Hey, hey, hey. Stop there! You are getting real _corny_ , Red! I mean, you could be saying this without much embarrassment, no blush and with your ever so stoic face, but I am truly embarrassed with!” I shouted, interrupting Red’s unfinished _–and so embarrassing enough–_ sentence as I felt my blushes started to spread like a fire until it reached both of my ears.

Then, a low throaty chuckle came as I made a small groan at the same time _._

_Red surely enjoyed teasing me a lot, huh? He used to do this a lot back then too, especially when he saw me blushing furiously and always made me shouting or covering my face from. What came from Red’s mouth wasn’t that unpredictable, but I guess, it was quite…_

“You’re still embarrassed by now, Gold? After what we’ve done in bed together, too…” Red trailed off teasingly, making me grazing my lower lip with my teeth in built frustrations; too much teasing from Red and somehow it was making me blushing evenly and I felt my head was about to blast off if Red was supposed to say that in front of me.

Clenching shut both of my eyes later, I then made a small shrieking sound-like as I desperately said,

“I-If you kept saying this stuff, I will stop dialing my Pokegear with you, Red! I am serious.”

Then there came a paused silence. Opening one of my eyes slowly for quite some time later as I didn’t hear any single voice coming from the other side _–and trying to see if my Pokegear’s dialing was disconnected with–_ I was by then made a tilt. _It was still connected and in dial with, but why didn’t Red made a voice and give me a reply…?_ As curiosity took over my mind and thought that maybe I needed to voice myself to call Red out, Red’s next interruption already made me getting quite startled from and made me bit my lower lip.

“You know, Gold. I wished I could see you right now. Sometimes I wished our Pokegear could just do some Video Call, like the one in Unova, the Xtransreceiver. Just hearing what you’ve said right now… it could lead to some misinterpretations. Well, I almost misinterpret it, but thankfully, I am keen enough and already knew you way much better _–from how you talk, act, and all your reactions–_ to notice that you must be blushing heavily right now.” Red ended his sentence with a chuckle.

I was by then gritting my teeth slightly, before making a smirk _–luckily, Red couldn’t see it or he would just tease me back like how he was–_ and replying with,

“Oh, really, Red? And what about you, then? Aren’t you blushing as well as you mentioned about doing something together on the bed? Hmm?”

Red then made a small sound of _‘huh?’_ as a gasp followed a minute after _–maybe realization just dawned upon him–_ and making me quite surprised as well.

“What, how come did you know…?”

It was by then I was stuck as well, not even expecting Red to reply with that. I thought that Red just said that teasingly and without much thinking; like how I always was, being brash and always saying what came on the inside of my mind without much thought. In other words, I was hitting the spot, but I didn’t know how to react to it, so I stayed quiet instead, and making a wry chuckle a second after. _It really sucks, I know._

“Uh, anyway, Red, Sunday, yeah? Where do we need to meet later? In front of the Goldenrod’s Dept. Store again?”

Distracting the questions elsewhere, Red was by then making a little groan _–he was disappointed by me making such a change on the interesting topic when I was supposed to answer him, I knew–_ before making a small chuckle with his reply. I scratched my cheeks a little as I made a small smile as well.

“Yes. Goldenrod’s Department Store’s front seemed to be a good idea.”

I hummed in response, making a small smile and nodding as I heard it, loud and clear.

“Great then. By what time, Red?”

“Ten would do, in the morning. And Gold…?”

I was about to open my mouth and Red what was it and why calling my name, but by then already interrupted with a low, sullen, and filled with passionate sound of Red’s.

“I love you.”

And the called ended with a click there, abruptly. There was a silent dial-off tone for seconds followed, before the silence came and filled my eardrums. I was by then blinking, making a _‘huh?’_ for seconds, tilting my head a little _–as confused as I was–_ and making a loud yelp as realization dawned upon me; Red had ended the call ever since. I then checked the Pokegear’s screen and saw Red was the one who ended the call, not me.  

_Hell, it wasn’t even an hour, and Red already ended the call with a single ‘I love you’._

It was really sly and unfair of him to say that before I could even prepare myself to reply or brace my heart from. He called and then he ended it right there, right after asking me out on a date, and saying what I needed to hear the most. But was that _all…?_

Confused as I was, Red just ended the call after he just dialed with, made me totally confused and thinking back what I had said or maybe making him felt sad or something. But, in other sense, I knew that wasn’t it. I knew the Pokegear lacked something like a Video Call, to make sure we were in the same sense, same talk, and same agreement as we could see each other’s expressions, and could visibly see what the others had in thought.

 _But I knew it was all just excuses_.

I know that Red was really caring and giving me the best attention he would ever give as he said that one sentence: that was powerful enough to make me convinced with his feelings, and that was the reason why our relationship never fell apart, even as we had a long distance relationship for just a week after, because we all had trainings to do and our duties, even without any single message or calls followed. It might be just one week _–and very short if you had compared it to the real long distance relationship that people over the world had–_ but if our relationship was that fragile, then don’t even bother with a single short call, we could already lost connection with each other.

I then buried my face into both of my hands as I curled like a ball on the top of my bed later, making inaudible voices as a mix of feelings started to stir on the inside; either it was from embarrassment, disappointment, or maybe lacking of Red’s presence, I was unsure. Not long, as I started to calm myself down, I started to uncurl myself as I flumped back on the bed, then closed both of my eyes.

_But still, why did Red end that call with one ‘I love you’?_

Curious as I was, I then typed a short message to Red with, _‘why are you ending the call after you just called me with that? It was barely an hour, Red.’_ And send it immediately. Patient as I always was, I waited until it was until an hour actually passed, with me still lazing around the bed while staring on the ceilings when Red actually replied with, _‘Sorry for the short call, I am helping my mother earlier. Let’s talk more later, on Sunday, all right, Gold? I promise I will tell you everything on our date if you had any questions for me. See you, and have a good day!’_

Humming as I received the text and replied with an _‘OK.’_ immediately, I then threw the Pokegear to the side of my bed later, and taking the pillow from my side to cover my face with.

_I want to trust Red, and always be. No matter if it sounded like an excuse –or how it seemed like Red was running away from my questions– I know Red must have his reason to reply that shortly. And moreover he had said he promised he would tell me everything on Sunday, so I must trust him._

I then closed both of my eyes, feeling the tears started to form on the corner of my eyes as I inhaled and exhaled many airs to prevent the tears from falling, while feeling my chest was getting quite tightened at. I knew I wasn’t supposed to feel this way _–as the disappointment started to well up on my chest–_ but after a week of not seeing Red… what was I supposed to do but missing him evenly? I knew he called, and he had said what I wanted to hear most, but still _, it wasn’t enough_ , somehow.

I knew the lovers out there were happily spending their times together, and a week was bearable for someone to have, even after their long distance relationship that could last until three or five years until they’ve met and reunited again, but for me… from three long months by each other’s side until a week of long distance relationship: _it was quite unbearable._

Especially when he rarely messaged you, and somehow you would always getting scared if anything could actually happened to him. It wasn’t because I was accusing Red that he might seek someone else even though he had me, over the week he didn’t call or message me, but it was worry. Purely being worried over someone. Worrying over Red, who already went missing for three years, if not for me who brought him down three months ago.

_What if something actually happened to him?_

And now, Red called and suddenly dialed it off with that short message, just making me even curious _–and half worrying if he was actually having something going on, to even replying almost an hour on that, and how he made an excuse with–_ if he was really helping his mother out or training, like what he had said over back then, before we separated ourselves, with me going back to Johto, and Red to Kanto.

I know it sounded like I accuse him for seeking someone else’s company or hidden lover, but _I wasn’t_. Red wouldn’t have the time thinking of someone else, and what’s more: if Red really seeking someone else, he wouldn’t even dare to call me, or even, he would block my numbers already. And for the extreme way, if Red knew I accuse him of having a lover, I bet he would strangle me alive, or maybe dragging me to the home cavern and jumped together from the top of Mt. Silver just to show how he loved me; which wasn’t supposed to happen and I wouldn’t like to, since it was too scary to be thought about.

Anyway, it was simply because _I trust that Red’s judgement wouldn’t droop that low_. Red just wasn’t that kind of person; he wouldn’t cheat, that, for sure. Red, he, was and always loyal, trustable, friendly, and… quiet. Mysterious on the first sight, if I should add more of it. And last, he loved no one others than me, and I was and _always,_ be the same with him.

_But Red still called and said all of that, so… I was sure that he might have his own reasons. There might be something going on with him on Kanto, something that wasn’t supposed to leak out to me, so he ended the call with that ‘I love you’, avoiding my questions with, and I must wait until Sunday arrived to get to know what was going on._

_Maybe Red was training and helping out his mother, sure, but I don’t think that was pretty much the case; it sounded more like an excuse to avoid someone else from prying greater things any further. Red’s training usually lasted until a day to make him fell asleep, and helping his mother were merely minutes, not until an hour, not even giving a single call to me, if he was doing any of it –I knew Red’s routines– so… it is of an excuse._

I sighed as I knew about it well, trying to let myself calmed down, and being totally patient, and hoping that there might be something great that awaited me if I stayed still and keeping my trust on the older boy. Still kept having feel this mix of annoying feelings _–of frustrations and disappointment, curiosity, accusing and slightest hint of happiness–_ I had bubbling over in my chest and how it was a bother, I then exhaled loudly.

Stupid as it was, I knew that I shouldn’t feel this way, and feeling that maybe these feeling I had over was because I was overly infatuated with Red _–and realizing it was truly unhealthy to have accuse someone or being prejudice of–_ but I couldn’t help but getting even more worried over him and wanted to meet him as the feelings nagged on. Clenching both of my hands and balled it into a fist, I then let out a shuddering almost like a breathy sound of,

“I missed you, too, Red… and I wished this Sunday would come faster so we could be together...”

***「レッド。ゴールド」***

When the Sunday finally arrived, with me spending the rest of the following days, either with helping out my mother on the inside of the house, or going to train by myself on the nearby routes _–to make me forgot about how I missed Red so bad just to almost cried after the last time he had called me, ending it with an I love you and sending that short message with an excuse like–_ I immediately changed into neat clothes, taking out my new black t-shirt to be wore on, also using my black short pants, as I felt the need to fix my attire to have my appointment, or long awaited date with _–three days seemed long for me–_ with Red.

Checking out myself on the mirror as I pulled my usual red jacket last, I nodded and made a grin.

“Guess I’m ready to go. But it seemed to be… I’m missing something important…”

Scratching my head and walking around the room in a restless way for seconds, and just before I left my room to go downstairs _–with doubts hanging over my mind about forgetting something important–_ I spotted my black hat was still sitting on the top of my desk. I then slapped my forehead _–for forgetting the most important thing in my life, since it was given by Red himself back when I was in the cavern with him–_ and hurryingly taking my black hat from and putted it on my head.

I then turned the bill of the hat backwards, and letting my bangs fell down on one side, and swiped it back a little, to make sure it didn’t get into my eyes as I walked. I then checked myself out on the mirror for the last time, nodding and making a thumb up while jutting both of my eyebrows _–approving my own good sense of fashion–_ also grinning from ear to ear, before leaving my room for real.

_Now I am ready to go. Equipment check, outfit check, smile check, and hat given from Red, check… Everything is good, I think. I know I might use the same typical clothes to go on a date, but hey, if I choose a suit on a date with him, it would be real awkward, wouldn’t it?_

Chuckling at my own thoughts, I then waved a bye to my mom for seconds and telling her that I’m going to spend the day with Red to the Goldenrod City _–which obviously getting an OK from mom, no doubt there, since mom is a big fan of Red, the Legend, or whatever she said before as she swooned over him–_ and immediately be shooed to the outside. I made an uninterested face, half glaring when my mom made a shooing movement as she saw I still looked at her, but then again, I guess she meant it in a good way; for having me out from the house after cooping up for the last two days. Shrugging my shoulders lightly, I then turned the door knob open and be outside in a flash.

Closing the door, I was by then walked slowly to the wide area outside, just to be greeted by the blaring sun _–which obviously made my eyes squinted at first–_ before eyeing the surrounding greeneries that was covered up with the snows. It was like I was bathed into the sea of whites, and felt like I was going blind from. Walking a little to the outside of the snow-fell area, and noticing the wind turbines’ soft wind mixed with the freezing atmosphere, just made me shuddering from and making both of my hands kept stroking on my arms as I kept walking ahead; to kept myself warm. Now I felt like I was regretting myself to use the black short pants again, as how it just reminded me of what happened back then; how I gotten myself a frostbites back on the Mt. Silver and needed to rest, and ended up to be tended by Red in the cavern.

“Damn it, if Red saw how I chose the wrong outfit again, I bet he will throws more fits or maybe smack me on the head…” I said as I chattered my teeth a little _–from the wisps of cold wind which was blowing to my face and to my legs from time to time as I walked ahead–_ and kicked nothing in particular; just expressing my annoyance of what happened back then and how it made Red worried sick.

As our date would probably start once I arrived on the Goldenrod, I then tilted my head to look on the sky _–to distract my mind a little from the cold atmosphere and how it recalled the things that happened with Red back in the cavern–_ to check if the weather was either good enough to let one to go on a journey. There was the wide blue horizon ahead, no hints of being cloudy or rainy any time soon, but it might turn up into a snowy weather around in the afternoon, as there are mists forming somewhere ahead. It was around the Azalea Town, if I observed correctly.

But then again, it was a good day to start with a date, and should be observed within the next few hours, whether there would be hails or snowstorms to be anticipated with. I knew Red might have something he wanted to say _–or so he had been mentioning it about–_ or maybe he had something in his mind that he only wanted to say once we met, maybe explaining his excuses _–or whatever he had in thought once he sent that short message–_ with.

In any case, I think it would be much better to just and ask the person in question rather than having silly and unreasonable thoughts over Red, just because I didn’t have the chance to see his expressions, not having that much calls or knowing what he had in thoughts over the last week. As I looked forward to have my date with Red _–and getting the thrills from my expectations of Red and how I missed him badly–_ I then pulled my bike from the house’s back garage quickly, as I sat on it for a moment while balancing myself. Pedaling it slowly at first _–to keep up with the snowy ground and how it halted one movement because of the slippery surface–_ before going faster and faster, and then stabilizing it as I was going to the destination I had in mind ahead, I was by then grinning.

_Well, now... the Goldenrod City, and the date with Red… Here I come!_

 

It was still around nine in the morning as I already arrived on the Goldenrod City using my bike from the New Bark City. Maybe it was either because of my thrills or my own exhilaration of having to see Red after one week, or maybe I just pedaled my bike for way too fast that I ended up way too early to show up, since Red haven’t shown up either. Either way, coming up early would be much better than being late, Red’s and my principles of life, now.

I then decided to park my bike somewhere around the Game Corner’s bike park area, before strolling down the road to have a look around the city, slowly. The city was usually quiet in the morning, especially when it was still nine _–as the shop would still shut or there were simply just no one around–_ but it was different. The Goldenrod City was, and somehow, bustling with life, just like how it was in the middle of the night, I noticed. Seeing how peoples came back and forth from the Goldenrod’s Department Store to the Restaurant ahead, I was by then walking slowly, eyes observing the sudden change, and to look at what was going on, exactly.

There were so many people lining up on the restaurant nearby, so I actually followed the line for a while as well before leaving the line few minutes after _–because the line seemed to be unmoving–_ and going somewhere nearby after, to check what was it that made people crowding over the Restaurant, when it was usually quiet and no customers.

Maybe it was because I was short that I couldn’t actually see what was going on the inside of the Restaurant, but noticing how there were many neon lights in rainbow colors sparkling here and there out on the streets, a giant tree decorated with many sparkling lights standing on the center of the city and how there were presents surrounding it _–or so I had seen from afar, away from the line and the crowds as I stood on the nearest building ahead, squinting both of my eyes–_ I just knew what was going on.

_It was almost… Christmas, huh? Is that why Red asked me out on a date…? Either way, since Red asked me out, I shouldn’t question him way too much for every single reason. I mean, he asked me out nicely, so I should be nice to him as well… And Christmas too, must be spent with the person you loved and cared to make the day felt more meaningful. In my case, it's a date with Red…_

Humming to myself, I then left the building’s wall and walking in a listless gaze. Not knowing what to do or where to go until our promised time to meet up, I was, somehow, walking into the direction of the Department Store in a trance and stopped as I was already in front of the sliding door. I was by then blinking at first, before tilting my head a little, in much confusion. I knew I shouldn’t go to our promised meeting yet, but I still came, anyway. Crossing my hands as I stopped there while glancing around from left to right _–seeing how people came inside for a minute, before leaving again with many bags on their hands ever since–_ I fixated my gaze on the door.

_Heck, I wasn’t supposed to be here until Red came… eh, but. Wait… What was that…?_

Looking at the door’s upper part, I noticed there was a little white banner being glued up and a big words forming, a promotion that could be read as, _‘Discount up to 50% for buying up Pokeballs, Clothes, and many much more! Check our other promotions on the first floor’s information center, or the catalogues that is available through the market!’._ I then blinked as I looked and observed the people coming in and out from the door again. They came inside empty handed at first and not long, leaving the Department Store with two, or four bags at once.

_Don’t tell me, this is the time for…._

“Time for some actions.”

And just before my train of thoughts ended and my mouth formed the words, I already braced myself by walking briskly to the inside and hurrying to buy things I needed _–the Pokeballs–_ and made my way through the bustling crowds on the information center safely, somehow, by dipping my head or having good reflexes from being hit or pushed from the waves of crowds that seemed to be coming back and forth endlessly.

_Thank Arceus for my small and short size: that I could survive in this kind of conditions! Heehee._

Grinning to myself _–from successfully avoiding all the obstacles–_  I was by then taking up the stairs to go up to the second floor hurryingly _–since the lifts were too crowded–_ and bought another things that were up on sale quickly: such as Antidotes, Parlyz Heal, and Max Revives for just half of its original price. I knew the starting trainers would buy a lot of stuffs, and hell, they would gone crazy-bingeing buy the Max Revives if they knew it was being sold at, for just half a price; since Max Revives are rare, and very hard to be obtained with its high price, wherever Regions you were at.

Once getting to buy the things I’ve needed, I then checked the time on the Pokegear I had clipped on my left hand ever since and furrowed both of my eyebrows.

_Hell, it was still nine thirty. Just what should I do for half an hour before Red actually arrived? I actually already bought the things on the firsthand before Red actually came, haha…_

Sighing, I then droop my shoulders in response _–feeling like I didn’t know what to do next–_ until I actually spotted something that looked cool and really awesome, from where I’ve stood. I automatically walked my legs briskly to go to the items section that took my interest and made a big gape, eyes must be sparkling from, and both of my hands made a curling over my mouth _–just like how you were when you are actually becoming a fan of some famous person–_ while I was observing the item itself.

Making an _‘ohhhh’_ sound, I was by then circling the mannequin that held the things that surrounded it for few times, looking at it back and forth, from the front to the back, up and down while nodding by myself. I felt the _–strange–_ stares coming from the other customers who lined up on the cashier, but I didn’t give a single care of it, and let myself be absorbed with what was in the front of my own eyes.

It was actually a set of clothes and hats for trainers and it gave the aura of simplistic but mighty enough once being wore upon. Looking at how it had white base and red as it sleeves, and there were actually two symbols that looked like a flipped ‘r’ on the shirt side by side, I was by then humming; it took my interest immediately. And the hat, even, had a symbol with half of a Pokeball in white, while the base was all red, just like what Red always wore on his head.

“Damn, this is too cool to be missed upon…” I mumbled as I made a full of awe stare on the shirt, itching to take a grab on it, spending all my money I had on and brought it home.

It was by then: something actually hit my mind and making me gasped in a reaction. I then put one of my hands under my chin slowly by observing the shirt and hat, up and down again before I was pulled into a deep, deep, thought.

_Come to think of it, Red ever mentioned about him telling his Charizard to go buy the items he needed from the Department Store. I didn’t know which Department Store he has told his Charizard and Blastoise to shop upon, but if I recalled correctly, the Celadon City had Department Store, too, so it must be that one. And the hat I am wearing right now was because Red told them to buy it, in the first place. And damn, after that Red gave me the hat, I felt like it was real precious that I didn’t want to be parted from and always gotten like forgetting something important if I left it somewhere…_

_That aside… Because Red had bought and given me the new hat –to replace it with my old ones, because it was all battered– and since… it was nearly Christmas…_

I then looked around momentarily _–to observe if there was anyone who is having an interest on the shirt and the hat itself, and there seemed to be none but me–_ before fixating my gaze on it again, with my very intention.

_…Might as well buy this cool hat and shirt, and giving it to Red later, then. I noticed his hat had a thread sticking out on the back and it was quite visible on my eyes, probably because he wore it longer than me, and should be replaced by a new one already; it was already worn out. And also… giving him this new shirt with his favorite color: with that cool flipped two red ‘r’ on the front, and on the sleeves, would surely make him looked fresh, trendy and cooler than ever, I bet._

_Imagining how Red used this clothes already enough to make me drown myself to the inside of my own imaginations. His toned body would surely be visible from… and it’s cool! Anyway, I’m thinking of giving this set for his special Christmas gift, also for the sake of Red’s hard work and trainings; he deserved a good gift, after all. Also for my own sake: to see Red’s happiness myself with my own eyes from, heehee. I hoped he would like it!_

Smiling evenly at my own thought _–and reached my conclusion of my own thoughts–_ I was by then calling the nearby store clerk _–who had been standing there ever since with all smiles–_ to take the shirt and the hat up from the mannequin. Picking up the right size and telling the clerk to wrap it into a neat and wrapped up gift with bows after _–to make it look like it was Premium Gift from–_ I then came up to the cashier and paid for it all. And thank for Arceus’ good luck, I was actually given a discount by buying the shirt and the hat in one package, because of the Christmas sale they had going on or so I had heard, so I didn’t actually spend all my money on it.

_This is the real luck! I guess it was thanks to Red being my lover too, that I got infected by his luckiness as well, heehee._

After getting the paper bag filled with the new wrapped up gift from the clerk, I immediately checked the time on my Pokegear again. Since the clock was almost reached ten in the morning, I immediately took a lift from the current floor I had _–from the second floor–_ and to the first, hurryingly running to the outside _–by sweeping my way from the crowds, dipping my head and all the squeezing through the bustling people–_ and to the outside after, chests slightly heaved up and down from all the movements or reflexes I had, while hoping that Red wouldn’t saw me already getting to the inside of the Department Store, without him.

Once outside though, I immediately yelped as the sudden cold started to seep through my feet and hands all over; unlike on the inside of the Department Store, which was hot because of the crowds. Feeling the cold was getting extreme and possibly leading to frostbites because I picked the wrong clothing again, I was by then started to stretch myself up and swinging my legs back and forth; to prevent the cold starting to take over my body. I made a small jog around the Department Store’s front for few times, as I waited for Red’s arrival.

“Dammit. The weather is getting real bad. I wonder if I could ever stay here for any longer…”

And just not long, the snows started to fall down from the sky, in a small quantity at first, before somehow getting more and more into a larger scale, how it landed on the top of my hat and some even gotten blown directly to my face _–when the strong wind came from the south along with–_ which made me feeling wanting to go home instead of staying there any longer, if not for a date for Red.

Feeling like I was being attacked by the crazy snows, from blows after blows as I walked ahead slowly after, and trying my best to avoid the wind blows with snows _–but kept getting some on my face–_ I kept shaking my head strongly for few times to let the snow fell from, either from my face or hat, and eventually sneezing from. Wiping my face and nose with the back of my hand later, I made a pout as I looked at the sky, giving a glare at no one in particular; but the weather.

_It wasn’t supposed to be snowing this quick… I thought it was supposedly to be in the afternoon, too. If the snows gotten worse by the afternoon, then… my date…_

A low chuckle was by then heard from. Eyes slightly widened at, I immediately shot a look to where I thought the sound coming from and making a gape. A tall figure was already standing on the side of the Department Store’s side walls with arms crossed slightly. Wearing a red hat, a red vest, a black shirt beneath the vest and the blue jeans, also that yellow bag... A pair of piercing grey eyes staring thoughtfully at me and those… brown ravenous hair that got blown softly from the wind, under that familiar hat. Surely it wouldn’t be no one else other than…

“Red!” I shouted as I pointed one finger to the older boy.

“Yes, Gold?” Red tilted his head a little as he furrowed one of his eyebrows.

“Uh… no. I me-mean, you’re Red, right? I’m _not imagining_ , right?”

Red was by then chuckling at first, before a roaring laugh erupted from, making the nearby crowds flinched at and staring at the two of us strangely, I noticed. I was by then bowing slightly to the crowds _–in an apologetic manner–_ before approaching Red and nudging my hand to the older boy’s arms and pulled him away to somewhere with. Red then wheezed a little _–as he stopped laughing–_ before giving me the most sincere smile I had ever saw since… a week ago. Shaking his head slightly _–in much unbelieving manner–_ Red was by then made a smirk.

“That’s the first thing you’ve said after you haven’t seen me in one week, huh, Gold? Who else do you think I was?”

I then made a small glare to the older boy as I walked ahead, with Red’s arm still grasped with my hand.

“Well, sorry then. I thought you are a doppelganger or something. But that’s a joke. I guess I was supposed to say, _hey, Red, long time no see!_ , huh? You like the sound of that?”

Red shrugged his shoulders lightly as he leaned closer to one of my ears, and blowing a light breath, making me gasped from.

“Hey! What’s that for?” I shouted and let go of Red’s hand on the same time as I went to cover my ears immediately; feeling slightly startled and quite ticklish from.

Red chuckled again as he covered his lips with the back of his hand.

“No, Gold. I’d prefer if you say what you had in thought like how you are usually. I mean, it was better, that way.”

I just made an amused look for a moment, with one of my eyebrows arched from, before making a grin.

“Yeah _, really_ now?”

“ _Really_ now.” Red said with a smile, hands started to creep its way to my hand, and holding it tightly.

Feeling Red would actually took a lead as we hold our hands together, I was by then let myself be and relaxed my form, like how I was usually, whenever I was with Red. Looking straight ahead while stealing glances from Red to the snowy path from time to time, I noticed that Red was staring evenly ever since. I wondered if he had something he wanted to say, or maybe… about the excuses…? I was about to open my mouth to start a topic between the two of us then, but Red already interrupted.

“Gold. Are you still mad at me?”

Tilting my head slightly as I looked at Red from the corner of my eyes, I was by then replying with a teasing tone.

“Mad? For _what,_ exactly?”

Red then made a small smile as I questioned him back. He didn’t reply though, just grasping my hand even tighter than before, as we walked ahead aimlessly; having no destinations in mind. Feeling I had the need to lighten our mood on our _‘date’_ , I was by then chuckling.

“Sorry, I was teasing you, Red. I’m not mad… just, you know. What’s with that I love you, and dialing it off, and when I asked you about it, you just replied me with that short message. Just what’s that supposed to mean? You cheatin’ on me or something?”

Red suddenly stopped walking once I asked him the last question, making me stopped as well; since we held our hands together, so once Red stopped, I would be stopped as well. I furrowed one of my eyebrows as Red halted his movement and pulling a questioning face to. Red then made a frown _–and almost angry–_ face at me for seconds, before closing both of his eyes and exhaling loudly; which had never happened before. Putting his other free hand on his face, Red was by then questioning me with the coldest tone; that I’ve ever heard in the cavern the last time because of the mention of Blue.

“Just why are you thinking that way, Gold?”

I gulped my own saliva as Red then opened both of his eyes, making a scary stare as he waited for my response. Feeling Red’s hand started to tighten its grip on my own hand _–from being angry–_ I hitched a gasp in response; feeling slightly hurt from. Red seemed to notice at how I made a painful look from, and he relaxed his grip after. I knew I had to reply to him or else I would just inviting bunch of questions and possibly, ruining our date. Well, the snows already kind of ruining our date already, so I guess, it would just make the atmosphere worse.

“I… I’m sorry, Red, I didn’t mean it that way. I didn’t mean to ask you cheating; I know you never were. It’s a mouth slip. Also, It’s just… a week, made me felt like…” I trailed off in silence, and eyes started to look at the road beneath us.

Then the silence fell between us for who knows how long, only a small shuffling or steps from the passerby was being heard from as we stayed shut, no one dared to spoke first. Sighing again _–I heard–_ Red then put one of his fingers on my chin and pulled it up, to make me look at him, slowly. I saw how Red’s eyes had its gleam on it for seconds, before eventually disappearing slightly as he made a hum after. Red then made a faint smile.

“I’m sorry as well, Gold. I didn’t mean to neglect you, or hurt your feelings, in the slightest bit for this one week, really. I never had any of the intentions. It was just… after trainings and trainings, and helping out my mom in the house, I always fell asleep whenever I gotten myself home, so I never got the chances to call you. I’m sorry and I understand what you felt, really.” Red then looked down on the road, and averting his eyes with much guilt as he said that.

Making a small smile, I then shook my head lightly, making Red returned to look at me, with the side of his lips curving up a little.

“Well, I know that I could trust you on that. But Red… are you really only doing trainings and helping out your mom? I mean, is _that it?_ Nothing else that you could share with? Like, maybe you find some jewels out on the road that you’re forgetting yourself to reply my message or something.” I tilted my head a little.

Red made a thoughtful look _–observing my face and expressions, or possibly trying to read my mind–_ for a second once I’ve asked him that, before eventually shaking his head, as a grin started to form on his lips.

“No, Gold. Nothing I could be reminded with. I’m sorry, you might be having some thoughts that I would cheat on you, but rest assured: I didn’t have the time. I mostly trained myself with battles, for preparing and making up the days I lacked real opponents on the field ever since three years ago. And I think that you’re doing the same, Gold?” Red asked as he cocked one of his eyebrows.

I just hummed and nodded in response.

“I see. Then, is there anything else that you wanted to ask me of, before we start on our date?” Red asked as he made a smirk after.

Feeling my cheeks were getting rosier in color and I couldn’t answer Red from what he’d asked, the older boy then took the chance to lean closer and made a swift kiss on my lips. Startled from the sudden _–and almost dreamy state–_ from Red’s sudden movement, out on the public, too, I gasped as Red pulled away a second after. Red was by then making a chuckle and started to caress my cheeks with the most tender touch he’d ever given to me, and leaning closer again, until he stopped just an inch before our noses bumped into each other, and saying,

“I love you, Gold. No one else matters and had ever started to form in my thoughts other than you. And… let’s go, shall we?”

***「レッド。ゴールド」***

Our date then started as we held our hands together, walking side by side through the snows that seemed to be showering endlessly as we walked on, from the Goldenrod City to the Violet City. We eventually took a shelter near the National Park’s building for few hours later _–because the snows eventually turned into a snowstorm in the middle of our walk–_ and we eventually had to stop or we’ll actually got frostbites. What’s more, my lack of clothing. Red was used to the cold and the snows back when he was on the Mt. Silver, so no matter how many pieces of clothes he used, he would be just alright, unlike me.

Well, and thinking back, it was a bad date, in my opinion. But what came from Red’s lips as we took a shelter on the furthest couches available later made me blushing furiously from, and thinking the date wasn’t that bad, somehow. Red started with a question, at first.

“You know, Gold. I was wondering why you are carrying that bag around for some time now, is it something you bought over when you’re waiting for me, or…?” Red then made a curious look over my bag, trying to take a peek as he seated himself beside me slowly.

I immediately shielded the bag from and pulled it closer to my chest _–as if I was trying to protect it–_ and making a glare over Red. I knew the present was supposedly to be given to Red on the Christmas day _–it was tomorrow–_ but not right now. Not when Red didn’t know what it was for, or even realizing what day it was when he asked me out; or so I had seen from how Red was being oblivious to everything when we walked from the Goldenrod City. Red widened his eyes in surprise as I immediately took it with and he made an unbelieving gaze over me for seconds. The older boy then turned to look from the bag again before planting a curious look _–with both of his eyebrows arched from–_ over me.

“Well, I didn’t have the intention on taking the bag away from you, Gold. It was just… I’m curious? About what you’re buying that you are…”

I hummed as I hugged the bag evenly from, being overly wary and readying myself to jump, in case Red was about to take it. Red seemed to notice at how I was acting with _–with my glare and the so ever protection I gave as took hold of it–_ so he eventually given up and shrugged his shoulders after. Closing his eyes a little, Red then leaned back on the wall, starting to talk his mind out.

“You know, Gold. I _didn’t have_ the intention to take the item away or wanting to know what is it you are buying either, if you didn’t want to tell me; I’m fine with it and you don’t have to be that wary. Also, I know you might not like it if I will remind you something quite important, or to make you feel like I was nagging at you, but: The next time we went on a date and if it was snowing on the outside, please use more clothing, alright? I didn’t want you to get sick or into some troubles over, just like what happened on the Mt. Silver. And…,” Red paused, opening both of his eyes as he looked slightly to my side, making a smile before continuing again.

“…If you had any questions for me, then this is the right time to. The snow doesn’t seem to be letting up any time soon, so we have the whole time to talk our hearts out, if you’d like? One week is a long time and I… have missed you, Gold. I want to hear _your voice_ …”

I then followed the older boy’s earlier movement, as I leaned my back on the wall as well. Humming and nodding, I then shot a look on the carpeted floor beneath our feet as I made a sullen look.

“…Red.” I called the older boy’s name, just making Red turned all of his intention to look at me, quite intensely.

“Yes…?”

I was quiet at first, lips slightly parted from being uncertain of talking it out or not, before eventually answering Red, with a slow, yet trying to convince Red, while both of my legs started to sway back and forth; to hide my uncertainty and half nervousness.

“You know, I’m sorry, Red. First, for reminding me of my clothing, I know you cared for me, and I will take a note of it. Second, I know you meant what you’ve said earlier on the road, but I’m really sorry for doubting you ever since one week ago; before we met like this. I know you didn’t cheat or me, but I kept making accusations and doubting you for lying to me _–on the inside of my heart–_ as you send that short message, to even made a slip by questioning you earlier; when I didn’t actually meant it. My mind said I want to trust you, but my heart kept telling the opposites. So I’m apologizing now. I’m being honest.” I said with a low, apologetic tone to Red, to make the older boy understood.

I then stole a glance to look at Red from the corner of my eyes, from time to time, and sighed as I got no reaction, before eventually gasping as I felt the sudden pull over my shoulders to be bumped into something warm and comfortable. _Red’s chest._ Red’s hand was making its way to pull my shoulder quickly and making me flumped back on his toned chest.

I then heard a loud thumping _–the heartbeat–_ drumming on my ear as my position let me hear it, too clearly even. Feeling my blush was coming back from, I closed both of my eyes in response as I tried to hold my embarrassment in. Red then made a low throaty chuckle as he saw how I reacted _–as usual–_ and planted his chin slowly on the top of my hat, making me felt his weights a little.

“You don’t have to apologize that much, Gold. I know how it feels, and somehow, I felt the same with you. If you doubted me, then… I was worried about you. Worried too much to the point I blamed myself for not giving you a space while I was training, even now.”

Listening to what Red had just said made me cringed inwardly. I was actually feeling the same with Red three days ago _–about worrying–_ but I was too stupid to even let my feelings of worrying wandered off to the point of accusing Red and having my doubts over him, to even say it out loud. I didn’t like how I was easily swayed from my own feelings just because I didn’t know how and what Red was doing for the past week, and that was hell, for me.

Also, I knew I was the reason why Red was feeling that way, and now I felt really stupid for saying that. I knew Red wouldn’t ever cheat, yet I still asked him, because I was being uncertain. Now I felt really bad for making Red said all the things he wasn’t supposed to say, and I knew apologizing wouldn’t be enough of. Then, all I could do right now was to show him something that I trusted him, and to make him felt better, at the very least.

Opening both of my eyes slowly, I started to pull one of my hands to reach up the older boy’s cheeks, stroking slowly on it as if I was tracing the older boy’s cheekbones and wanting to do the continuation, but stopped when Red’s hand suddenly caught my wrist, making me looking at the older boy in a daze. I then gasped as I noticed the older boy had a wry smile etched on the side of his lips, and whispering,

“Don’t look at me like that, Gold. You know I wouldn’t be able to hold myself if you keep doing it… Also, this is of a public place. Aren’t you truly _against the idea_ of showing off in the public before, Gold, hmm?” Red then tilted his head a little as he made a playful smirk.

Seeing how Red pointed it out _–the thing I have said in the past–_ I immediately pushed myself from Red’s chest, pulled my hand away from and took a proper seat beside the older boy after, quite rigid and tensely as I clutched both of my hands on the paper bag with Red’s present on the inside. I saw Red wanted to question me as to why the sudden change to sat myself straight _–and tense–_ from the corner of my eyes, as I stole a glance for few times, but the older boy eventually chuckled and leaned closer to my side. He seemed to understood as to why, the reasons and eventually let the question slipped by. Red then leaned his head slowly to the top of my shoulder as he closed his eyes later, making some blissful sigh momentarily.

“Gold. Our date today seemed to be on hold due to the bad weather outside. I wanted us to go on to a journey and venture the whole Johto’s region for the rest of the day today, but the snows seemed to be piling up, so…” Red trailed off then, opening one of his eyes to look at me.

“…So?” I asked, making a blink.

“So… I was thinking that, would you like to spend the night on my house, today? Think of it as a change of plans of our date. I will let your mother know that you are visiting me on Kanto, if your mother was still being unsure and uncertain where did you go.” Red smiled warmly.

And just at the question that was given to me, I already felt my face was getting hot and surely, very red to almost explode from, if possible. As Red noticed, he started to poke on it, which only made me gasped evenly.

“You know you are really _cute_ whenever I said something that seemed to be _quite an interest_ and out of the world to you, Gold.” Red said as he chuckled evenly from.

Feeling Red was going to tease me if I was going to respond to what he’d said, I immediately smacked his finger from, making a pout that was showing visibly on my face, which only elicited a laugh from the older boy. I then crossed both of my arms, making a _‘tch’_ sound and averted my eyes to somewhere as Red kept on laughing, to even clutch his stomach down, I noticed.

_It wasn’t in the slightest funny, but Red kept laughing. I just don’t understand how his mind works, sometimes, but I still love him for that._

Not long, though, Red eventually stopped, with a small wheeze before clearing his own throat. Pulling a hand to the back of my nape, slowly and softly, Red started.

“So, how do you _like_ my idea?”

It was by then I made a small nod, biting my lower lip as I gave him a reply, feeling Red’s finger started to move down by an inch.

“Good, Red. I _like_ the sound of it.”

Red chuckled and trailed his finger down slowly along the lines of my back after, making me slightly shivered and arched my neck from. Red seemed to noticed at how I was reacting, and making a devious smirk as he kept on doing it for few times after, from the back of my nape until the blade of my shoulder, stopping momentarily and doing it back all over again, quite teasingly. Seeing how Red had his own fun from teasing me, I let him with, making a sigh while I had given the chance to.

“Then it’s settled. I would like to spend more of our times together after this with you, Gold. I have trained enough for a week, so we’ll go on another journey together, once the New Year arrived, alright, Gold? I am hoping it would be able to make up half of the day we’re losing today because of the unpredictable weather.” Red said as he then pulled himself away from after, moving a little on his seat to the side and started to move his hand down from my nape to my waist, pulling me closer to him.

I made a nod with a small smile after, making a daze as I felt Red’s sincerity _–from his words–_ and how Red’s body warmth started to spread over to me once I let myself be pulled with. It felt really nice and too good to be missed upon, especially when the weather outside just getting colder than ever: ever since the snow started to fell from the sky, when it was barely afternoon. Having someone you held dear beside you and giving you the most warmth he could ever give was the best, in my opinion.

_A human body warmth would be the best choice to be had of in this kind of time, compared with the Fire Type Pokemons. I mean, sure, the Fire Types emanated warmth, but aside from the warmth itself, there was the feeling that was involved between me and Red, so it felt really, really nice._

And how Red’s warm hand that was on my waist made me felt really secure with, putting me at ease since knowing there was someone else beside me; just how it was back then on the Mt. Silver when I gotten myself a frostbites.

Also, feeling like I was being sent to cloud nine when I realized I was out with Red on a date, with a heavy snowstorm on the outside and knowing how he said would like to spend more of our good times with, and to venture ourselves into one new journey again after the his absence for a week from his trainings, made me felt like I was being truly, _truly grateful and undeserving_ all of this, after all the hurtful things I had said over earlier and the bad thoughts I had for Red, ever since a week ago.

Biting my lower lip, I, too, just swallowed what Red had said earlier: He, Red, _actually_ invited me to his house to be spent the night with. Spending a night before Christmas, the Christmas Eve… with… Red. _With… my lover._ Flushing from my own thought, I then shot a shy look on the present I had on my hands for the older boy _–realizing it would be a long, long night to be spent with, later and how there would be a continuation of the obvious–_ and made a small shuffling of feet to the carpet beneath; to hid my embarrassment.

_It was all damn too well now, and too great, even! And I knew I should be really not deserving all the good things that happened to because what I’ve said to Red, but being grateful for whatever is happening between Red and me right now. Maybe, this is… actually my present for the Christmas tomorrow, huh?_

And by then, Red didn’t waste any chance he was given at _–as I dazed myself listlessly at my own thoughts while flushing–_ as he suddenly pulled a fast kiss on the side of my lips, and hanging there for seconds with a smile, before actually letting go. And just as Red pulled away slowly, seeing how he licked his lower lip slowly while he was staring at me, I widened my eyes in response for seconds after _–as realization just dawned on me–_ and making a gasp. Covering my lips with the back of my hand and feeling my cheeks started to spread its heat to both of my ears, I shook my head.

“You’re really _too cute_ beyond words, Gold. I am sure if you looked into a mirror right now, you’ll know what I mean. I mean it.” Red chuckled.

_Dammit, Red. Don’t say that kind of stuff when I just realized everything! You’re really…_

I then made a hum instead of shouting my own thoughts, feeling my heartbeat started to pace up and racing from what Red had just said. Looking at Red from the corner of my eyes, I saw how the older boy had its gleam resurfaced on the grey orbs again, making a warm _–and possibly longing–_ look over me. I then averted my gaze to look at the nearest window, and seen that the snow wasn’t going to let up for sure, and making us stuck here on the National Park’s building for who knows how long it would be. Red seemed to know what I was probably thinking about, as he tightened his hold on my waist.

“Don’t worry, Gold. It would surely let up soon, but I don’t know when that soon would be.”

Glancing at Red, I made a small grin.

“Yeah, I know. Also, Red?”

“Yes?”

Tilting my head a little, I then leaned closer to one of the older boy’s ears slowly and whispering, in a so breathy voice that was enough to send shiver through the older boy’s spine, I bet.

“You know _I love you_.”

Just then, Red’s cheek started to make a have a tint of red forming on, making the older boy slightly twitched from and pulled himself away for an inch, while covering his ears with one of his hands. Shooting a surprised look on my face, the older boy then made a long stare to me, with curious look etched on his face. I giggled evenly as I saw how Red was suddenly making such a reaction. Guess that was enough as a revenge for what he did earlier _–blowing air to my ears–_ and making Red felt evenly the same.

“Was it a revenge, Gold? From earlier, I mean.” Red asked with one of his eyebrows furrowed down.

Jutting both of my eyebrows in response, I made a smirk.

“Well, who knows…?” I said as I shrugged both of my shoulders.

Making a slight frown, Red then leaned closer to my face and planted a peck on my cheeks swiftly, before making a smirk as he stood from the couch after. I immediately planted one of my hands to wipe on where Red had kissed me and making a pout after. Seeing Red had actually noticed on how I was behaving, he made a naughty smirk. Looking on the outside momentarily after, Red changed his expression with a smile, as he gestured me to stood from, and followed him _–or so had he intended–_ until he actually pulled me by his side strongly once I walked to his side. Hand already found itself on my hips, Red then leaned closer, making a breathy voice.

“And thank you. I know _you are_ , Gold. And I apologize, there was actually something I wanted to talk to you about, and probably would answer your questions regarding all your curiosity, but that had to wait until we reached my home in Kanto. Is it alright, Gold…?”

And by then I was widened eyed from and made a gape. _Don’t tell me… It was actually what I’ve been… expecting for, the thing that seemed to be off whenever Red had explained himself…?_

“No. It wasn’t cheating, or anything related. It was… something greater. Judging from your expression, you must be thinking about if I had hidden lover; I don’t. Let’s just wait until we’ve reached my home safely, alright?” Red already interrupted, making me closed my lips from questioning him.

Nodding slightly, I shot a glance from the carpet to look at Red’s face, which had all the warm smiles over me. Infected by his smile, I was by then smiling as well.

“Yeah, sure. Just don’t make me… wait too long, alright? I don’t know what is this greater thing you are talking about, Red, but somehow, I already had the feelings that you are hiding something from me, you know? Ever since the last time you send me that short message. I just had the _feels_ , that’s it. I just think that you might have some reasons about it, and I wasn’t going to ask it if you don’t want to.” I shrugged my shoulders lightly, expressing how I felt, really.

Smiling, Red then planted a soft kiss to my forehead, making me gasped a little from the unexpected gesture. Red then blinked slowly, making a warm smile as he had his grey eyes gleamed again.

“I won’t make you wait too long. And I will let you know everything, as I promised over the call we’ve had. Soon enough, alright, Gold?” Red asked again with a thoughtful look.

I just gave the older boy a nod in response, with a smile tugging on the side of my lips. _I guess I wasn’t that wrong about thinking that he had something, a reason, and greater things that awaited for me, if I was patient enough. Seemed Arceus heard my prayers and grant the good karmas out from it._ Knowing that Red wouldn’t lie about, and would surely tell me everything later, I leaned my head on the older boy’s side shoulder slowly, and making a blissful sigh.

“Yeah, Red. Thanks, and I love you.”

***「レッド。ゴールド」***


	2. Spending the Night and Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! We meet again, eh, after the last note! This is the last chapter of [Red/Gold] pairing about Christmas, and... here I hoped it would be fluffy, and fulfilling enough for anyone who had read the last chapter! There would be some scenes here (but it wasn't much compared to the other two works I've written before!) and the clearing of misunderstandings or the climax, yeah. So... what are you waiting for? Scroll down, and... enjoy the ride! ;D

After the snowstorm subsided _–and how it seemed to be like an eternity for us who had waited on the National Park’s building ever since–_ we actually gotten out from, when it was almost evening. The weather was getting chillier than ever and it was truly enough to knock any Trainers out of cold on the road, if there wasn’t anyone else to give you some kind of warmth, or any Fire Pokemon to accompany you with.

Red already offered a ride with his Charizard later, as usual, to visit his house in Kanto as we walked back to the Goldenrod City after, once the two of us finished checking out the Magnet Train and getting out from. I immediately accepted the offer without protests, though, since I’ve ever took a ride once before, and hell, his Charizard was a good flying type Pokemon, for sure. It could even reach Kanto in just merely hours, if compared to my Dragonite; which could take up to three hours, even though it was matched evenly in power with his Charizard. Maybe my Dragonite’s Lazy trait was the cause, or maybe it was because lack of trainings _–since I didn’t train to the point like Red’s intense training up on the mountain–_ I wasn’t that sure.

Well, in all honesty, it didn’t and _couldn’t_ even compare to the Magnet Train’s speed in any way _– since the Magnet Train only took minutes to reach any and between of the two regions–_ but since the snows had been piling up and blocking the train’s middle railway that was positioned in the middle of Johto and the Kanto _–the one and only connecting railways–_ we couldn’t actually ride it and had to seek another alternates; or so I had visited the Train’s reception earlier, and be disappointed with upon hearing the Magnet Train couldn’t function properly, denying all accesses. So I guess Red was in real luck for having to enjoy the ride on it in the morning at ten.

And to my luck, Red’s real assistance in giving a ride was truly a helpful in this kind of case. It was still quite snowy on the outside, and I knew my Dragonite or Pidgeot wouldn’t be a good type in this case, and surely, having a Charizard to fly under this weather would be a great choice, no doubt. Once I was accepting Red’s offer and flew together with a second after, we were immediately brought to the vast orange hued sky ahead, greeted by the cold wisps after the snowstorm, mixed with warm atmosphere coming from the small ray of lights, and to the Pallet Town.

_I will just hope we would eventually land safely on the Pallet Town, without any scratches._

***「レッド。ゴールド」***

Once arriving on the Pallet Town safely, the first thing I’ve did once I left Charizard’s back was stretching. Stretching to the point all of my bones made a cracking sound _–from too much sitting and lack of trainings, also because of the cold weather–_ which made Red chuckling evenly, as he jumped from the Charizard’s back after. Returning the fire dragon to its respective balls quickly, Red was by then looking at me with his so thoughtful eyes. I couldn’t help but blushing as I realized at how Red had been looking at me _–with his full of loving eyes–_ ever since we started dating each other and averted my eyes from. Smiling, Red then walked closer to my side as he asked,

“Are you alright, Gold? You’re not hurt anywhere, aren’t you?”

Shaking my head lightly _–making my bangs moved along–_ I looked up to the older boy, giving him my usual sheepish grin and rubbed my nose with the index finger; just like a little kid. Putting my other hand on the present I had for the older boy in secure, tight hold, I then replied,

“Nah, I’m fine. I will not get hurt anywhere, that’s for sure. If I got hurt from, surely I ain’t Gold. Heehee.”

Red then laughed furiously as I just ended my sentence, making me felt like I was saying something quite dumb or so not like me. Tilting my head while I cocked one of my eyebrows, I was by then parted my lips to question Red, who seemingly couldn’t stop laughing to even squatted himself down on the snowy ground. Feeling in the slightest bit annoyed, I was by then following Red to squat down, making a glare to the older boy when he took notice of me, locking our eyes as we did stare at each other later, and stopping laughing altogether.

Piercing grey eyes meeting the golden ones momentarily, making us really forgetting where we were at the moment, and what’s more, the setting sun that made an orange purplish gradations only making the atmosphere shared between us getting… nostalgic of, somehow.

_It reminded me of when we first met on the Mt. Silver. At how Red always made a longing stare when he wanted something, locking both of our eyes and staring at each other for times after, forgetting what we were about to speak, to even forgetting that the time actually flows… And feeling like there were only just the two of us in our own world, nothing to interrupt and nothing to get in our way as the grey orbs burrowed into the golden ones. Just like what we’re doing right now…_

We then kept looking at each other, observing each other’s gesture for seconds, and how our lips slightly parted from and always wanting to speak for minutes after, but always stuttered or clashed whenever we wanted to form some words. Well, that was until Red actually given up and let me speak first.

“You first, Gold.” Red giving me a chance as his lips formed a grin afterwards.

Smiling from the given chance to spoke first, I was by then leaning closer to Red’s face, making a forehead bump as I closed in. Red made a small pain voice teasingly as we bumped our foreheads, but getting no attentions from me; I ignore him. Feeling our breaths mingled from the closeness, I made the first move to close our little gap in between, and planting a soft kiss on Red’s lips. Noticing at how Red was not in the slightest surprised from, I then made a small smirk as I pulled away, slowly.

“Well, that was my first. Now, your turn, Red.” I said as I shrugged my shoulders after.

The older boy then widened his eyes for seconds _–from being surprised, I bet–_ just from what I’ve said and immediately took the chance to deepened our kiss. Red was at first, hesitant, because of our positions and locations _–or so had his eyes wandered around for seconds–_ but not long, already took in the atmosphere and made a hasty tongue lick. Muscles meeting muscles and saliva trailed down to my chins from, I then pulled myself away from and gasped after a minute actually passed. Red, too, was pulling himself away with a startled gasp. Red was about to questioned me by then, but he stayed quiet instead, inhaling a lot of airs as he patted his chests down.

_Maybe he wasn’t expecting I would pull away after, not when we were almost going all the way there, if I didn’t stop it at first..._

“Red, and about your… greater thing?” I then interrupted, hoping to distract the conversations we had at hand as I saw the older boy still caught up on his breath.

It was by then Red started to nod, looking at me intensely for seconds and immediately stood from. Gesturing me to follow after the older boy to his house _–I realized–_ I made a tilt. I was supposed to question Red on what was it he was thinking and possibly giving me a hint of, but already pulled by Red’s strong grip at once, making me stood up _–from where I squatted down–_ when I didn’t have the thought to move and be still. Red made a low throaty chuckle as he dragged me to his house later, and stealing a glance on me from time to time; to check if I was following him or not.

“You’ll see once we’ve reached the inside, alright?”

Nodding _–with much curiosity–_ I was by then let my arms be pulled away with and stayed quiet.

_Well, who knows about this greater thing that awaited me… oh well, just gotta trust Red and see for it myself, then!_

***「レッド。ゴールド」***

Once inside Red’s house, though, I’ve noticed that there wasn’t anyone else occupying the house. Not even Red’s mother. Only an empty, cold, and super quiet room with no one in particular; which was real strange for me. I blinked as Red let my hand go and how the older boy started to move to the kitchen, seemingly ready to prepare something. Seeing that I didn’t have anything else to do _–or not even knowing what to do–_ but wait for the older boy speaking of this _‘greater thing’_ , I then took a seat on the sofa, leaned my head on the back and putted down my paper bag on my side.

Glancing at the bag slightly _–seeing how it gets wrinkled a little by the bag–_ I sighed. _Well, it was because of Red too, that I made the bag turned wrinkly. I didn’t want him to know that I bought if for his sake, not when he seemed to be unfazed by the fact today was a Christmas Eve… or wait… just don’t tell me that…_

“Red.” I called the older boy’s name.

Red then tilted his head a little from the kitchen’s counter as he pulled a black apron around his waist, and furrowed one of his eyebrows.

“Yes, Gold?” Red asked again, making quite an echo as he replied, maybe because there wasn’t anything else that could turn the volume down, or from the silence after the snowing weather.

Scratching the back of my hair slowly, I was by then made a small, sheepish smile.

“You know, I was wondering this, just now. Are you perhaps inviting me to spend the night on your house because you know today is a Christmas Eve?”

Red smirked.

“Bingo, Gold. Anything else you can point out with?”

Blinking, I was by then sat myself straight on the sofa, eyes staring unbelievingly at Red, before pointing my index finger to the older boy. It was rude, but heck, I didn’t give a care since I was surprised and shocked, to the point of no return.

“What? I thought that you don’t know that today is Christmas Eve, man! Since you’re like… unfazed or making that stoic face ever since, being oblivious from… so…” I trailed off, making a small pout at.

“I know today was of Christmas Eve, Gold, and that’s why my mom isn’t here, to begin with. I thought that you already know when I asked you to spend the night with.” Red chuckled again, making a smirk as he started to pull something from the cabinets, a bowl.

Shrugging my shoulder, I made a low, dramatic sigh.

“I got the gist of it already, actually, but I thought that you _were_ the one who doesn’t know about what day is it today.”

“I know of it, Gold. That’s the reason I asked you out, on a date, at first as well. But who knows that the weather turned up to be so bad that we couldn’t even go on a proper date. At least we are… having another date, now.” Red said as he looked up from the utensils he had in hand momentarily to me, giving me a warm smile before returning to focus on what he was doing.

Right, we were supposed to go venture the whole Johto region _–or so had Red said and planned as he asked me out on the date–_ but the weather was so unpredictable. But oh well, guess the other kind of date we were having now wasn’t that bad. Seeing how Red cooked on the kitchen too, wasn’t that bad, especially when I liked what he made. Also, I think I knew what Red was going to make.

_A cake, a Christmas one, the one with white toppings and those strawberries, or so I’ve seen from the ingredients Red had over._

“Yeah, right… Anyway, Red, I’m going to wait you up on the second floor, if you’re fine with it. I think I need something to curl myself with, since it was too freaking cold that I could die if I didn’t have anything to warm me up, ever since. I had something for you as well that should be said as… _‘greater thing’_. Well then,” I finished my sentence and immediately stood from the sofa, bringing the paper bag with me as I walked on.

I saw Red was eyeing me from the corner of his eyes, observing my movements momentarily, and smirked once I stopped just right beside him. Red then leaned closer and made a swift and light kiss on my cheeks as he said,

“Alright, Gold. Don’t forget to turn on the heater upstairs once you came inside, alright? And make sure to use the blanket I had folded, or you’ll catch a cold. I will cook this and bring it up to you once I’m finished.”

Nodding, I was by then returning the small kiss to Red on his cheek, making a little wave as I pulled away a second after and saying,

“Yeah, I know. See ya on upstairs, then. And thanks!”

Just before Red could give a reply, I was already hurrying to move to ascend the stairs, in a brisk and hasty movement. I knew my face must be as red as Tamato Berry from doing the daring things with Red _–which I had never done before–_ and also how I earned a chuckle from Red _–that was heard across the room and to the stairs upstairs–_ made me ducked my head in embarrassment and scratched my the back of my nape. Walking immediately to the front of Red’s bedroom, I turned the door knob hastily and found myself on the inside after, closing the door behind as I leaned my back on it. Sighing, I closed my eyes momentarily before opening it again and making a sudden decision.

_Now I just gotta wait for Red to finish making his cake, and turn the heater on. And while I was at it, rolling myself in a blanket!_

***「レッド。ゴールド」***

The next minutes, or maybe an hour, I wasn’t that sure with, since I fell asleep on the top of Red’s bed after waiting for him in a curl, made me gaped widely as I blinked both of my eyes open the next minutes after, just to see how Red already hovering over my body, with one of his hands pulling over a blanket up to my waist, slowly. Maybe it was because the blanket was being thrown away as I slept, I wasn’t sure; since I always slept by moving too much and throwing things was of a habit.

Seeing how Red actually cared for my well-being made me couldn’t help but be totally embarrassed with, especially when the older boy made a small, soft movement of planting a light kiss on the top of my forehead as I just woke myself up after.

 _Just like some romantic greetings in famous movies_.

Not long, Red made a little smile as he started to caress my cheeks softly, making me gasped from. Either it was from embarrassment or just simply being surprised from the sudden touches he gave over me, I didn’t know, but I earned myself a sly smirk coming from Red.

_I mean, I am just barely awake, and seeing how he did those things could only made me shocked or surprised from. Or is it just me…? Being overly aware of Red’s touches and expecting him to do more…_

After that, the sudden pulling one of my hands to his lips, and giving me a light kiss on it after as Red looked at me in such intensity just made my head felt a little dizzy from; just like some prince courting over his lover. Feeling slightly giddy and shivered from feeling Red’s strong emotions and affections, my cheeks started to shown its usual flush and getting redder by each of the passing minutes as Red stayed still. Red’s eyes were gleaming evenly, more than ever as he saw me making such a reaction, I realized. Once Red gave a whisper with his soft expression etched on, it was by then I knew that I was truly woken up from.

“Good morning, Gold. Or so, I should say since you fell asleep ever since. I’ve been calling you for several times downstairs, but seeing how I didn’t get any replies from, I immediately went upstairs in a panic… just to find yourself sleeping, beautifully, here.” Red then chuckled, making me bit my lower lip in response.

Averting my eyes to look at somewhere _–and also biting back my embarrassment–_ I was by then mumbling,

“S-sorry… I didn’t mean to sleep, not when you are still cooking downstairs…”

“It is alright, Gold. I know I’ve made you waited long enough, and I’m sorry. I just had never thought it would take me so long to bake the cake, when I was supposedly ever made it back then. I had made the cakes downstairs and sliced it down in half, would you like to have a taste…?” Red trailed off, waiting on my reply as I still averted my eyes from.

“Nah, no need, I’m not that hungry, yet, Red. Just keep it refrigerated with, I will eat it tomorrow. Also… oh yeah, I’ve said about I have something for you. Well, you might notice it already ever since, but then again…” I paused, started to push myself up out from the bed and pulling my hands from Red’s as I gotten out from, quite slowly _–since I just barely woke up–_ and taking the bag up from the floor.

I then shot a look at Red _–who obviously had a strange look over the items–_ and made a smile. Hanging the bag over in one of my hands, I made a wide grin.

“… then again, Merry Christmas, Red. I know it’s still Christmas Eve and all, but I’ll just give you now. You can check the things out now if you’d like, I don’t mind. Heehee.” I said as I gave the paper bag to Red.

Red made a surprised expression at first, before receiving it with a grateful expression after, giving me the best smile he’d ever given and shown to me before.

“Thank you, Gold.” Red then started to pull out the wrapped up gifts and placed it on the top of the bed, after.

Seeing at how Red enthusiastically opened the gift, I then took a seat right beside the older boy softly, as I observed his reactions. After unwrapping the paper, I noticed, Red was at first, gasped from. It was truly precious to be looked upon. And just a minute after, I realized at how Red’s eyes had its gleam resurfacing again momentarily, as he took the red hat first. Humming at how it had its great design on the front, Red then pulled the cloths out. It was by then, Red laughed and smiled greatly.

Surprised, I flinched on my seat, while making a _‘huh?’_ to Red, which obviously making the older boy shook his head immediately from.

“No, Gold. Sorry, hahaha! It was… this, this is simply superb. I mean… I actually wanted to buy this shirt back then, but I didn’t have enough money on it, so I decided to leave my thoughts aside and went to buy another thing instead. And now… you are, giving me this…” Red looked up to my face, making a super soft smile.

“I am truly grateful. Thank you very much, Gold. I will treasure this.”

And there, my cheeks started to have its heat back, quite slowly as it spread through to both of my ears then, making me feeling quite funny from. Scratching my cheeks softly, I was by then grinning from ear to ear.

“…Yeah, Red. You’re welcome, and sorry for not telling you before about it. And I’m glad then, that you have find this to your liking, heehee. I thought that you might not like the design with, so…”

“I love it, Gold. And knowing how you gave me this as my Christmas gift only made it way much better and meaningful. I’ll treasure this. Also, actually, I had laid my eyes on it for a while, but never get the chances to buy it because it was either I was lacking money, or not having the time to buy it in the end. And…I was wondering: did you get this with a membership, or something?” Red tilted his head, eyes observing my face, my expressions and probably the changes on my look, if I had any.

“…No. I get it by a Christmas Sale, just before you arrived on the Goldenrod’s Department Store. Sorry for not telling you and going to the inside at first, but I guess you knew about it already, when we’ve actually stopped on the national Park’s building.” I said as I made a sheepish grin, hands scratching the back of my nape; out of habits whenever I got nervous.

Shaking his head slightly, Red then leaned closer to my side, making a whisper as his grey piercing eyes locked with mine.

“Thank you, really. And now… my turn. The greater thing I’ve mentioned about ever since…” Red then pulled my right hand, kissing it lightly before taking something out from his pocket.

A small black box, and decorated with a silver lining on each sides. And the black leather it was designed with wasn’t your any cheap leather: it was surely a premium faux leather one. Probably from a famous brand, or so I’ve recalled, just by looking at it.

_Do I think this is what I think it is…?_

And when I was just about to say what was on my mind, Red already planted a soft and passionate kiss over my lips for seconds, eyes locked with, quite intensely, stopping me from spilling anything before the older boy’s chances, pulling out a little a minute after and giving me a little space to breathe, while he continued with.

“…is this. I love you, Gold. And Merry Christmas to you, as well.” Red said as he stayed there for seconds, giving me a space to think about what he’d said.

Just when I swallowed everything, Red started to open the black box, revealing a silver ring, decorated with a small G on the center of it. Surprised from the unexpected gift, or unexpected turn of events _–after what happened for the last one week of no message and calls, to even have a bad date–_  I gasped and made a wide gape.

_So this was the thing that actually awaits for me. The thing that made me curious like hell, and somehow to even make me accusing Red for something he didn’t do. And… it was worth for my patience, truly._

Just before Red had the chance to speak his mind, I already interrupted by giving him the biggest and tightest hug I could ever give to the older boy. Jumping at Red suddenly, I noticed at how Red was gasping and almost fell on his back because of my sudden hug, but I didn’t give a care. I wanted to show him my gratefulness and happiness, and all the things that could express my feelings right at that moment. All the things that I could say and formed into an action that shown as: how I was truly grateful and loving him evenly, even though I had did the bad things to and shouldn’t earn or deserve Red’s kindness.

“Thank you. And _me as well_ , Red.” I said softly to Red’s ears, making the older boy slightly flinched from.

I heard a chuckle coming from Red for seconds there, before eventually disappearing once Red had gotten the chance to return my hug, slowly. We kept on hugging each other without anyone to break the comfortable silence then, making sure we had gotten each other’s message and meaning, then. And our hug, though, only lasted until a minute before Red actually took the chance to pull me off him and pushed me back on the bed softly, making a small thump as I was greeted by the soft mattress that I’ve slept upon for few times, either alone or with my lover, Red, again.

I saw Red grinning devilishly as he hovered on the top of my body. Knowing what the older boy had in mind _–and probably going to do the indecent thoughts and actions–_ I started to wrap both of my hands to the older boy’s shoulders slowly, and making a grin, as well.

“Hey, Red. I had an idea,” I paused then, making sure if Red was listening, and once he was, he had his curious expression etched on as he made a hum.

“What about… if tonight, the Christmas Eve, we use both the things we gave to each other, while we’re doing it, yeah?”

Red’s cheeks then turned into a rosy color as I asked that. _It must be unexpected from and truly alien for Red, judging by his expressions._ Feeling like the older boy wouldn’t and _couldn’t_ even voice his thoughts after what I’ve asked, I continued.

“Wouldn’t you _like_ the sound of my idea?”

Then it took seconds for Red to think of it momentarily _–eyes slightly glancing around as he think–_ before eventually nodding, forming a smirk on the side of his lips.

“I like your idea. Would you like to try it out, then?”

“Sure, let’s try!” I said then, and started to push myself to seat properly, while waiting for Red to change his clothes into the new one.

_Well, damn, this is going to be a long, long, night, indeed. What’s more, with my new idea on seeing… the toned body of Red’s while using the new shirt… And how he would eventually doing it along with… Uhh, anyway, it was a stupid idea, but quite exhilarating in some way or the others, heehee._

As my indecent thoughts started to bubble up on the inside of my mind _–and thinking lots of stuffs regarding Red–_ the older boy then quickly pulled off all of his clothing, and wearing none but his new hat and the shirt I’ve bought for. Not long, Red started to pull all of my clothes as well _–from the jacket until my underpants–_ in just barely a minute before leaving me bare naked without anything, but the ring he had putted on to my ring finger earlier.

Biting my lower lip in embarrassment, I was by then observing how Red already putted his new clothes on. It was truly… magnificent, and surprisingly fitted onto him, somehow. _And just as I expected, his toned body was shown through the shirt, and hell, he was truly one handsome and trendy fella now! I mean, the usual Red is fine, but looking at him like this, he was truly… hot._

Seeing how I couldn’t give any of my voices out from _–from being mesmerized–_ and cheeks flushing madly from, Red was by then already smirking _–maybe he had a gist on what I was thinking–_ and started to make his move, by attacking my lips first, before eventually working himself all the way down there. Gasping from the waves of pleasures that Red had always given to me, I wrapped my hands strongly against Red’s shoulder and pulling him on the back of his nape strongly, as he tried to move down. Red seemed to be surprised from the sudden pull, and didn’t give any protests, but a look. _A confused and questioning look._

“You know, Red. I love you, and… please have mercy on me for this whole night, alright?” I said with a _‘please’_ look to Red, quite puppy eyed, which just getting an evenly smirk from.

Leaning in with a fast peck _–and unnoticed by me at first–_ on my lips, Red was by then made a low chuckle.

“Sure do, Gold. Just prepare yourself, then.”

And there goes the whole, filled with pleasure and passions night after, with me screaming like I’ve never had been before as Red had his way through, to show his loves and affections, quite intensely. Filling the room with no other sound other than our breathy gasps, moans, or skins slapping against each other, made the mood and the atmosphere shared between the two of us getting quite heated up with the incoming pleasures given by each other. Red’s gentle movement and caring affections, also his beautiful and cool expressions as he had his way and given to me too, was truly memorable.

Kisses after kisses, waves after waves of pleasure, and hordes of I love you, or our names being sighed out from our parted lips instead of endless moans for times as we are on the edge, hands entwining tightly as we had our ways from the start until reaching the highest point of pleasure. And even after the intense climax we shared in between as we slumped our body from the afterglow, hot skins touching each other and drenched in sweat, mixed with the white milks, I knew that there were no other days that could even compare such as the day we had with, that night. It was truly something in my own experience, and surely for Red’s, as well. We even did it thrice until I actually almost faint myself out from Red’s unbelieving stamina.

_It was too intense, unforgettable, and… silly, I know._

But what happened for the whole intercourse was serving enough to prove that we loved each other, not only a word, but the real thing. And it erased my doubts over Red having hidden lover, as he gave me the ring. I felt like I was actually being proposed with, so I actually gave Red a small kiss in return, giving him dozens of I love you as he did the same. If a week of separation could actually lead us to this kind of situation, then…. What about if it was three long years? That thought aside, _I didn’t want it to happen at all._ I just knew we wouldn’t be separating ourselves any longer after this night, I was just that sure.

_Red giving me a ring, and I gave him a set of cloth and hat. I should one day try to search my own money to buy him a ring as well, then. Might as well give him another surprise when he had his birthdays later, with me celebrating it with. Heehee._

And as we fell limp from our exhaustion later and feeling the room was getting hotter than ever _–even though it was winter on the outside–_ I knew we had a small pillow talk shared in between before we eventually lulled ourselves into exhaustions and hugging each other as the night fell between us.

***「レッド。ゴールド」***

 “Say, Red… I was wondering, but don’t you think you have something that you’re lacking in explanations?” I asked while eating the Christmas cake Red had made the night before, in the morning, downstairs, on the living room’s sofa while crossing both of my legs.

“Hmm? Such as what… Gold?” Red then tilted his head in thoughts, trying to recall if he had missed something important.

Clearing my throat, I was by then answering loudly.

“Merry Christmas, Red. _Merry Christmas_. Since it is Christmas already, you should say it. But that’s of course _, a joke_. What I wanted to ask is: about how you get the ring from. Surely you wouldn’t just get it by the same day.” I then take a spoonful of the delicious cake, making a small smile as I saw Red came to take a seat on my side, making a small creak on the sofa.

“Oh. About that…”

“Yes, about that.” I interrupted, seeing how Red hummed later.

“I made an appointment with the ring maker on Viridian City while I had the trainings over the Kanto, and somehow always gotten home late, Gold, whenever I gotten myself done with. It actually took me almost a week to check it out or ensuring that the size would be a perfect fit on your finger. That’s the real reason as to why I send you that short reply, Gold. Sorry for not mentioning it yesterday… since we’re already getting to the point of-“

“Ah, ah, ah! I get it, I get it. It’s alright, I understand. I know you’re just making excuses about helping out your mother, since you are fast enough in doing your daily routines, I didn’t believe it could take almost an hour for you to reply to my message and in that short word.”

Red then made an amused smile. Seeing at how I pointed it all out _–and not in the slightest wrong, I realized–_ Red then leaned closer to my cheek, planting a soft kiss. Feeling the older boy’s warm breath started to brush my cheeks and making me getting quite ticklish at it, I was by then giving Red a spoonful of the cake, waving the spoon with, teasingly in front of him.

“Here, want a taste?”

Without a word, Red then took a mouthful, munching at it for few times before swallowing it down just for seconds. Red then grabbed my chin with much strength and angled me to face him as he looked at me momentarily; probably trying to take the moment with or simply enjoying gazing at me. He then suddenly pulled me into a… sweet deep kiss or something, because he just ate the cake and his tongue felt sweeter than ever!

Gasping from the sudden intrusion over my mouth, and almost coughed when I felt Red’s sweet tongue was playing and licking teasingly on the inside of my mouth from time to time _–but helped by Red’s tongue so I didn’t coughed but gasped instead–_ making me couldn’t help but play along and sucking at Red’s tongue for few times to keep it up with; just like sucking a candy.

Red then smiled _–I realized–_ and deepened our kiss again when I was about to pull myself away from, to take a breath, making me actually hit a fist to Red’s shoulder for few times _–to make him stop–_ before eventually being released from. Breathing heavily from lack of airs, I was by then patting my own chest and seeing how Red had a grin already curved on the side of his lips. _Such a tease._

“How was it, Gold? Good, right?”

I didn’t know if what Red asked me for the cake’s taste, or the aftertaste as he pulled me into a deep kiss, or asking me about the ring, I wasn’t that sure, so I just made a grin in return.

“Yeah, good. _Too good_ to even made me recalling of what just happened last night.” I answered simply.

Red then shrugged his shoulder lightly and taking a pull of my hand, kissing it slightly on the finger which had his ring on. Smirking for a moment, Red then made a low, teasing and cool voice of his,

“Too good to even make you _scream_ like there was no tomorrow, right?”

And at that, I immediately pulled my hands away from, blushing furiously as I started to return the spoon back on the plate, and putting it down on the coffee table _–before I actually crashed it down as Red teased me–_ and biting my lower lip. Averting my eyes from Red’s teasing gaze, I was by then shrugging my shoulder. Red chuckled and leaned back on the sofa, giving me a warm gaze, or so had I seen from the corner of my eyes.

The two of us didn’t talk for sometime after, just enjoying each other’s company before Red’s eventual sigh broke the comfortable silence that was shared between us. Tilting my head slightly, I then saw how Red pulled one of his hands to reach my waist _–again–_ and pulling me closer to him, making my heartbeat racing and almost exploding in response. Once I was right on Red’s side, or if to put it precisely, my head leaning on the older boy’s shoulders, Red started to talk.

“I’m glad that you’ve bought me the shirt and hat, Gold. And… I also hoped that… you will cherish your ring, the same as how I cherish what you’ve given to me.”

“That would be without no doubt, and of no questions, Red. Thank you for… giving me this ring. And hell, I never thought that you will be one cool guy to show your love using ring… And… Oh yeah, hey, I love you.”

Red then smirked, started to burrow his chin on the inside of my hair, sniffing at if for seconds before replying with his ever so sweetly sound of,

“I love you as well, Gold.” And Red ruffled my head teasingly, just like how he always did.

Smiling, I then closed in and planted a soft and direct kiss on Red’s lips again, making sure he gets what I meant and stay still, until Red actually pushed me back on the sofa softly, and continuing what we had done all night long, all over again. I knew that I couldn’t walk for sure for the entire day tomorrow, but hey, since it was Christmas now, might as well let Red do what he wanted. And this… It would be another long, long day of Christmas to be enjoyed with Red, until his mom return home, one day, that’s for sure.

_And one thing, this sure one cool present to be given of, especially on Christmas day! A ring as a gift and truly a surprise, coming from Red; who had ever given me a hat before, and suddenly jumped into giving a ring. In any way, I just knew our love would always stay the same forever, and no matter what happened, we would be always in love, being together side by side and be on another journey after the New Year arrived. I just hoped there wouldn’t be any mess coming up to us again, for Arceus’ sake, or even if there would be one, I just hoped it would actually turn into the good day I’ve had with Red, over the Christmas._

_And last but not last, Merry Christmas and happy New Year!_

_G O L D_

***「レッド。ゴールド」***

 ** _RED PS._** Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! I’m happy to spend the rest of the day with you _–in bed and all the lewd stuffs we did for the rest of the day–_ and I’m sorry to make you couldn’t walk properly after that. But I am truly happy to help you with bath and taking you to a walk with me all the time by your side, holding your waist down while I was at it. And especially after reading this. I always wondered when did you actually get the time to write all this stuff, anyway, Gold? I’m quite curious.

 ** _GOLD PS._** Shut up, Red! Don’t write what happened next into my diary, and no, don’t write that lewd stuff with so much detail! Erase it! Also, got time when you went to bath, earlier, especially after eating cakes. You’re sure one hell of a great kisser, I admit that.

 ** _RED PS._** You sure are diligent in this kind of case, Gold. And no, I wouldn’t erase it. It looked great somehow :) Decorating our stories in your diary. Also, thank you for the praise, I will do much better in the future, be prepared! And, do you want to try another things when we had our way again, Gold? For tonight, I mean ;)

 ** _GOLD PS._** Red, I wanted to say let’s try it out, but… please stop writing on my notes about this, and let’s just talk to each other after you’ve read this, alright? Pretty please? I’m begging you :’o

 ** _RED PS._** Sure thing, Gold. And, please include the lube story on the diary next time. :)

 ** _GOLD PS._** Hell no. Stop mentioning it! :/ Keep writing this and I will punch you on the face.

 ** _RED PS._** What about if we have another battles next time between each other, then, Gold? And if I win, you can actually write the lube story on the next page, or maybe your next long imbued with love story. I am quite curious about what the store clerk had said to you… or maybe I should just get to ask him next time if you’re insisting on not telling me. :)

 ** _GOLD PS_**. This is getting real ridiculous, Red, and anyway, I love you. But, **Let’s Try. End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? Not enough? Aww. But it's the last chapter, and... it's enough for now, for their Christmas, I mean! ;D  
> Anyway, I'm updating this real fast because I know I wouldn't have the time to post this until New Years, so...  
> Merry Christmas for anyone's who had been celebrating and have a good holiday! ;D Also, Happy New Year in advance! Since next year is coming, I will do my best to finish the remaining fictions and write the new one, and post it, soon enough! ;D
> 
> Just a little reminder, I will do Tensaishipping/Ishishipping [Steven/Brendan] next, for anyone who hadn't read the last post, and would probably roll-writing the shipping I've written in the past! Such as Stokeshipping, and maybe more of this pairing (if I had any more ideas, I will write it, for sure! ;D).
> 
> Oh yeah, please leave some kudos if you've liked the story up until this point, just to let me know! ;D  
> It could (actually) help me out on writing more fics (more support, more mood booster) or just to let me know that you've liked the pairings and sailing the fandoms with me! (yeah, author, yeah...) :D
> 
> Also, thank you for reading it all this far until the last chapter, and thank you very much for anyone out there who had been reading the previous stories, leaving some lovely comments, and the magnificent kudos! I will do my best to work on the next new fic, and... see you, then, on the next work, on the author's note, as usual! ;D/

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction might be shorter compared to the other two I've been working on, but hey, it got multiple chapters! (two chapters, actually!) ;D
> 
> Ahem, and... I will update the next one soon enough, that's for sure. More of Gold and Red's fluffy time, guaranteed!
> 
> Also, oh yeah, leave some kudos or some lovely comments, maybe, if you've enjoyed the story so far, to let me know, yeah? ;D I would really appreciate it by knowing how you've thought about the story while enjoying the holidays! It could also help me to gain more inspirations to write some more fluffy fictions (maybe more of Gold/Red again in the coming months...? Or maybe the unexpected pairings from Pokemon Fandoms, well, who knows xD)
> 
> And... thank you for reading everything so far! ;D Stay tuned for the next chap!~


End file.
